


Spaceships should have labels

by Beauteousmajesty



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gallifreyan stuff, Gen, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor is an alien (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauteousmajesty/pseuds/Beauteousmajesty
Summary: Yaz gets lost in the TARDIS because the spaceship doesn’t have any labels, just weird circle pattern things.





	Spaceships should have labels

**Author's Note:**

> This is not great but I don’t care. You get bonus points if u spot the secret-ish characters.

For someone deeply concerned about labels on an alien spaceship, Yaz noticed that the Doctor’s own ship was devoid of any labelling. Sure, there were circles everywhere, and they were pretty, but patterns were really no help when she was looking for things.

The Doctor was a big fan of circles, it seemed, almost as much as custard creams, all the doors held different patterns and the Doctor herself doodled them. Yaz knew that they couldn’t be text because the TARDIS translated everything for them.

The TARDIS console had no monitors, but the Doctor could tell a time and place without opening the doors. Yaz figured it was an alien thing.

The way the Doctor talked to the spaceship was odd as well, she hadn’t addressed the medical ship when they were aboard it, even though it relied on some kind of mental controls. Hearing the Doctor speak to the TARDIS was like listening in to a one sided telephone call. Yaz supposed it was because the Doctor was used to being alone.

Sometimes, it seemed the circle patterns in the TARDIS changed of their own accord when Yaz looked away. She supposed she had just misremembered the pattern.

Very rarely, the Doctor would sing quietly in the control room when she thought she was alone, some kind of melancholic nonsense song, with no real words at all. Yaz had only heard it a couple of times and assumed it was a song the Doctor had forgotten the words to and was just recreating the sounds.

The TARDIS interior was maze-like and Yaz was never sure if she’d discovered all the rooms. It was almost as if they were moving around inside the ship of their own accord. It took her a long time to find the library, which startled her by appearing behind the door she was expecting to find her bedroom behind.

The books in the library were written in many different languages, it took them a little longer to translate when Yaz lifted them off of the shelves. The Doctor had history books of different planets interspersed with collections of comics and odd paraphernalia. Yaz found a whole collection of books by Amelia Williams, whose work she had studied for gcse, their spines well worn and pages dog-eared as though they had been read hundreds of times.

Some of the books were just filled with circles, Yaz guessed they were colouring books or something similar, knowing the Doctor. She found medieval manuscripts with circles doodled on them, an autographed Shakespeare play, and what appeared to be an entire class worth of English books, a red biro midway through the top one, as though it was being marked. She found a pile of drawings stuffed under a box, each a different man with a different circle design drawn next to him. She found a massive historical text propped open on a table, a notepad next to it, page half covered in notes about some lake and notes in the margin about a picnic.

There were strange vials on the shelves, each one differentiated by a different circle pattern, weird liquids and creatures floated inside. The TARDIS was most definitely an alien spaceship.

Beyond the bookshelves and occasional desks, the wall opened up to a glass dome. Yaz supposed that was more of the Doctor’s ‘dimensional engineering’ again as the stars were clearly visible without any sign of the blue exterior. There was a telescope in the dome, decorated with more of the little circles, tiny bronze planets circled overhead on a mechanical astrolabe thing. It was really quite surreal, suddenly being surrounded by the vastness of space, Yaz retreated back into the library, noticing the open lipstick by the page of lake notes, before returning to her search for her own room.

Some labels really would help out, at least until she figured out her way around the ship. But it seemed that she’d just have to make do with circles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Circular Gallifreyan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547477) by [iceprinceofbelair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair)




End file.
